Harry Potter y los Grandes Poderes
by Victor Zarzo
Summary: Harry ha pasado un mal verano por la reciente muerte de Cedric Diggory y el resurgimiento de Lord Voldemort, pero grandes poderes despertarán en él.Dejen Rewiews
1. Default Chapter

1-Una gran sorpresa  
  
Aunque pareciera mentira, aquel verano se estaba pasando como ningún otro, más llevadero que la caída de las hojas en otoño de los árboles. O al menos  
eso parecía en un mundo vulgar e insignificante: el mundo muggle.  
  
Sin embargo, en el número 4 de Privet Drive, vivía un niño para el cual aquél verano no pudiese haber sido más largo y desesperante: ese niño se  
llamaba Harry Potter, y a punto de cumplir sus quince años se le veía  
triste a través de una de las ventanas de la casa de los Dursley.  
  
Ese día precisamente, 30 de Julio, estaba a punto de cumplir quince años... Aún así, sentía una emoción que no se podía expresar con palabras, algo más profundo que la tristeza en si misma, sin duda, los últimos acontecimientos vividos en su cuarto curso del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería le  
hacían todavía reflexionar sobre el pasado, su pasado...  
  
No hacía mas de 14 años exactamente que, aquel niño, Harry Potter, como cualquier otro, vivía en una casa con sus padres: James y su mujer Lily.  
  
Pero, como no pudiera haber pensado cualquier muggle, el mundo de los magos  
guardaba, aparte de sorpresas fantásticas, relatos terribles. Todos los acontecimientos que había vivido hasta sus 14 años le hacían pensar a Harry  
que no todos los magos eran buenos.  
  
Entonces, aquel día 31 de Octubre, como más bien le habían recordado (dado  
que él apenas tenía un año de vida y no podría casi recordarlo), Lord  
Voldemort, el peor mago tenebroso del mundo, se presentó en casa de sus  
padres, guiado por el "amigo" de éstos, Peter Pettigrew (al pensarlo, Harry, cerró los puños en señal de ira y odio) y al verlos los mató. Sin  
más ni más, una muerte fría, desgarrada y sin justicia alguna. Lo mismo  
hizo con Harry Potter, sin embargo, su madre debido al amor que le profanaba hacia él, le sirvió de escudo mágico que resultó actuar de manera en contra de su agresor: Así Harry se liberó de él con una sola marca en la frente, aquella por la que ahora, entre el mundo de los magos era famoso.  
  
Por ello, ahora tenía que pasar todos los veranos en casa de sus  
quisquillosos tíos y su primo, de los cuales ninguno de ellos tenía una  
pizca de sangre mágica.  
  
Justicia... ahora que lo pensaba por centésima vez, ¿por qué quiso Voldemort matar a sus padres? No lo sabía, aún era un secreto; un secreto que cada vez más revoloteaba por su mente y que por el cual había tenido  
numerosos sueños fantásticos, tanto horribles como bonitos.  
  
Recordó las palabras de Dumbledore:  
  
-"Es una pregunta que aún no puedo responder, Harry, lo sabrás cuando estés  
preparado".  
  
Aquel gran mago, era todo lo que se podía llamar lo contrario a Voldemort:  
valiente, justo, honrado... Gracias a Dumbledore, pensó Harry, él podía estar tranquilo en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, dado que él, era el director. Y, según sabía Harry, sus poderes podían ser comparados  
contra los de Voldemort.  
  
"Cuando estés preparado..." ¿Es que él acaso no lo estaba? Dentro de poco cumpliría los 15 años, y por lo que había visto y realizado no es que él se tratase de un niño: había escapado cuatro veces de Voldemort y había vivido todo tipo de experiencias y aventuras junto con sus amigos Ron y Hermione,  
ambos del mismo curso que él.  
  
Hubo un silencio muy prolongado roto tan sólo por el murmullo del viento al rozar con los árboles, era como si pasasen años a través de esa ventana en  
la que Harry estaba asomado.  
  
Se miró el reloj y por milésima vez cayó en la cuenta de que estaba  
estropeado desde que su segunda prueba en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.  
Justo el año pasado... se entristeció aún más pensando en el Torneo. La  
monotonía con la que él vivía en casa de sus tíos todos los veranos le  
hacía pensar y hacerse preguntas a sí mismo continuamente.  
  
¿Hubiera él podido llegar a ser uno de los primeros si no hubiera contado  
con la ayuda de sus amigos y profesores? Se sentía muy culpable de él mismo, si él no hubiera sido tan tonto de decirle a Cedric que se acercara  
a la Copa del Torneo junto a él... Pero, ¿qué pudiera haber pasado  
entonces?  
  
-Estaba todo calculado- se dijo en voz alta a modo de castigo.  
  
La mente de Harry en aquel momento era un hervidero de dudas, dudas con las que, no hacía mas de dos meses había salido de Hogwarts. Cuando le empezó a  
doler de cabeza de tantos pensamientos que recorrían su mente decidió descansar pero no... mejor no, como estos Dursley le estaban empezando a  
tener respeto y no le mandaban trabajar como antes no tenía sueño.  
  
En ese momento Harry cogió una linterna y un libro de pociones y empezó a  
hacer los  
  
deberes debajo de las sábanas de su cama, en el número cuatro de Privet  
Drive.No sabía como ese Snape podía mandar tantos deberes.  
  
Al momento siguiente una lechuza de color marrón entró por la  
  
ventana. La lechuza en cuestión, era Pig, de su mejor amigo en Hogwarts,  
Ron Weasley.  
  
Hola Harry:  
  
No sé porque, pero Fred y George me han comprado una nueva túnica de gala.  
  
Es azul y muy bonita. No se de donde habrán sacado el dinero, pero  
  
últimamente en su habitación se escuchan más explosiones que nunca. Espero  
  
que esos muggles no te lo estén haciendo pasar mal. ¡¡¡¡Bill va a ser  
nuestro  
  
nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras!!!!Es genial a que sí.  
Saludos  
  
Ron  
  
Harry cogió un trozo de pergamino y escribió:  
  
Querido Ron:  
  
Espero que estes pasando el verano fenomenal. No te preocupes por el  
regalo  
  
que te han hecho los gemelos, el dinero no es robado. Ya te contaré de  
donde lo han sacado. Mis felicitaciones para Bill.  
Saludos de Harry  
  
A la mañana siguiente su tío Vernon estaba leyendo el periódico, Dudley y  
  
Petunia estaban ya desayunando con muchos papeles de regalo alrededor.  
  
Petunia le dijo a Harry:  
  
-Nos vamos al parque de atracciones. La señora Figg te está esperando en su  
  
casa, espero que no la des ningún problema.  
  
Harry desayuno, subió a su habitación y una voz lejana que le sonaba muy  
familiar pero no supo reconocer dijo:  
  
-Haaaaarrrrryyyyyy coge tu variiita.  
  
Harry hizo caso a la voz y cogió su varita, bajo las escaleras y fue a casa  
  
de la señora Figg. Cuando llegó a su casa llamó al timbre y para sorpresa  
de  
  
Harry la puerta la abrió nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Albus  
Dumbledore.  
  
-Hola Harry te estabamos esperando, pasa.  
  
-Gracias, profesor.  
  
-De nada, y por favor llámame Albus, aunque vaya a ser por poco tiempo.  
  
Harry entró y vio todos los sillones ocupados menos uno.  
  
-Harry te presento a Arabella Figg y a Mundungus Fletcher. Arabella era que Dumbledore ,pero aún así tenía una edad bastante avanzada y tenía los ojos de un color azul cielo y no tenía canas como cuando Harry la recordaba sino que tenía el pelo de un color rubio intenso. El señor Mundungus Fletcher era de la edad del padre de Ron y tenía el pelo de un color moreno oscuro y  
los ojos de un color café claro.  
  
-Hola.Encantado de conocerle. Señora Figg ¿Por qué no me dijo que era una  
bruja? + Por solo un motivo Harry, por que Dumbledore me lo impidió.Yo soy la madre de Minerva y mi hija es tu madrina.Pero soy más guapa que ella.-Ante  
este comentario todo el mundo se rió.  
+ ¿Qué?¿Minerva es mi madrina?  
+ Sí,lo que pasa es que no te lo quiso decir para no tener que favorecerte en las clases.Lily admiraba tanto a Minerva que la dijo que si quería ser tu madrina y esta aceptó.También te tengo que decir que tengo  
una nieta que era de la edad de tu madre,se llama Susan y una de las  
personas que hay aquí estaba casi comprometido con ella.  
  
-El placer es mío Harry .Dijo Mundungus .  
  
De pronto Harry se fijó en un perro grande y lanudo que estaba al lado de  
  
...  
  
- ¡REMUS! ¡SIRIUS! ¿Qué haceís aquí?  
  
-Harry...empezó Dumbledore.Esto es una reunión de la Orden del Fénix.Si tienes buena memoria,cosa que no dudo. En tu primer curso de Howgarts te dije que había cosas que no te podíamos decir por el momento,bien pues ya  
creemos que te lo tenemos que decir.  
  
-¿Y por que creíais que iba a estar tan seguro en Privet Drive? + Cariño,lo que pasa es que como ya te lo va a contar Dumbledore,pero bueno esto te lo voy a contar yo,antes la Órden del fénix luchábamos contra Voldemort pero como tu le venciste nosotros nos disgregamos, pero aún así en contacto para que tu estuvieras seguro.Yo era una gran aurora y muchos  
mortífagos fueron encarcelados por mí.Así que como ya habrás dado con Severus la poción envejecedora tiene como principal ingrediente el repollo  
y los gatos los tenía por que necesitaba sus pelos.Entonces yo, con  
apariencia de una muggle insignificante y vulgar fui tu guardiana  
protectora.  
+ Ahora si me disculpas ,tengo que explicarle a Harry.  
+ Claro que sí,Albus.  
  
Tengo que explicarte por que Voldemort quiso matarte a ti y a tu padre.Sabes que Salazar Slytherin tuvo descendientes y entre ellos Tom  
Sorvolo Ryddle o Voldemort.Pues Godric Griffindor también a tenido una  
larga fila de descendientes y entre ellos estoy yo.Tuve un hijo llamado George Dumbledore pero se convirtió en mortífago ya que era el mejor amigo de Tom y cambió mi apellido por el de Potter .Tuvo un solo hijo que fue tu  
padre Harry y más tarde James te tuvo a ti.¿Lo comprendes?  
  
-¿Qui...quiere decir que llevo la sangre de Godric Griffindor y la suya ?  
  
-Efectivamente Harry.Ahora bien la Orden del Fénix es una asociación que  
lucha contra Voldemort y todos sus partidarios.Esta orden la formábamos Lupin,Sirius,Arabella,Snape,Mundungus,James , yo y muchísimas más personas  
como Ojoloco-Moddy,Minerva,Franck Longbottom,Daniel Bones y muchas más personas que la mayoría están muertas.James murió y como el único de todo  
el mundo que ha luchado contra Voldemort y ha salido airoso has sido tú.¿Quires unirte ahora a la Orden del Fénix o cuando acabes Howgarts? Tú  
padre estaría contento si te uniéras ahora.  
  
-Pues entonces me uniré ahora.  
  
-Harry ,tendrás que estudiar más duro y clases extras dado que necesitas una preparación más avanzada.También quiero decirte que ,con el hechizo que te hago si eres miembro de la Orden del fénix,aprenderas defensa personal,y  
algunos hechizos,y también tu cantidad de energía mágica.Aunque no la  
necesites.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo profesor.  
  
-Pues entonces te declaro oficialmente miembro de la Orden del Fénix .Dijo lanzando junto con los demás un rayo de color rojo y dorado.En ese momento  
los rayos se juntaron y le dieron a Harry en el brazo donde al momento  
tenían una marca de un fénix  
  
-Bien.¿Le voy a poder contar esto a Ron y Hermione?.  
  
-Por supuesto ,Harry.Te informaremos de muchas cosas ,pero esas si que no se las puedes decir a nadie pues les podrían utilizar.Toma tus regalos de  
cumpleaños,ya que no te podremos ver mañana.  
  
-Primero el mío.Es una chimenea portatil y un tarro de polvos Flu.  
  
-Muchas gracias,Sirius.  
  
-Me toca a mí.Esto Harry es la varita de tu madre .Muy buena para  
encantamientos,por cierto.  
  
-Mu...muchisimas gracias Remus,¿Cómo la has conseguido? .Dijo Harry,dándole  
un abrazo. + Tu madre era muy buena en adivinación y tenía muchisimas predicciones así que cuando supo lo que iba a suceder... esa misma noche,me envió una lechuza con su varita para que te la diera el día que cumplieras los quince  
años.  
+ Gracias Remus  
  
-Este es el mío Harry ,cariño.Es como un traslador emocional.Hay varios dibujos de ciudades.Tú dices,"A Hawai"y estás hay en un solo momento.Para  
volver solo tienes que pensar en que quieres estar en tu cama.  
  
-Gracias Arabella.  
  
-Harry ,según me dijo Dumbledore ,tu reloj se te rompió en la segunda  
prueba del torneo de los tres magos .Así que toma este reloj que tiene alarma,hora,fecha,cronómetro y una agenda que te permite hablar con otras personas de la orden y puedes añadir a tus mejores amigos,que tienen que  
llevar puestos estos parches.  
  
-Gracias Mundungus.  
  
-Harry ,¿sabes cual es el símbolo de la Orden del Fénix?  
  
-Por supuesto que sí ,abuelo,un fénix.  
  
-Pues entonces toma.  
  
Dumbledore sacó su varita ,pronunció unas palabras y dijo.  
  
-Toma Harry.  
  
-Muchisimas gracias abuelo.Dijo Harry emocionado.Le llamaré Falcore.  
  
-Y además toma los libros avanzados que necesitarás.Estudialos a fondo,te  
los trasladaré a tu cama instantaniamente junto con todos los libros de  
Howgarts de este año y todo el material necesario más una bolsa con mil  
galeones.  
  
-Abuelo, no lo necesito .Tengo lo suficiente en mi cámara acorazada.  
  
-De primero,lo vas a aceptar por ser tu bisabuelo y de segundo ,te lo debo,y gracias por llamarme abuelo,bisabuelo me haría muy viejo,no crees, y de tercero es una parte mínima de la gran fortuna que te va a corresponder  
cuando yo muera.Si al final te va a pertenecer ,que más da.  
  
-Muchísimas gracias ,abuelo.Dijo Harry dándole un abrazo.Estuvieron  
hablando como que una hora de los acontecimientos más recientes y  
intentaron atar cabos sobre el paradero de Voldemort.  
  
-Y ahora me parece que esos desagradables muggles te están esperando.  
  
-Hasta luego.Dijo Harry saludando a todos los miembros de la Orden del  
Fénix.  
  
Harry salió de la casa con todos los regalos y entró en la casa de los  
Dursley.  
  
-¿Qué es eso ?Dijo Vernon con su habitual mal humor.  
  
-Unos regalos que me han dado mis amigos.Dijo Harry enseñandolé el fénix.  
No sabías que la señora Figg era una bruja.  
  
-¡Sube... a tu habitación ...ahora ...mismo!Dijo Vernon entre enfadado y  
con miedo.  
  
Como le había dicho Dumbledore,todos los libros le estaban esperando en su  
habitación.Harry los contó y vió que eran :  
  
-Quinientos ochenta y tres libros y aparte los de Howgarts(Estaban en un  
baúl donde cabía todo y no pesaba nada .Me va ha costar mucho pero lo conseguiré. Se sentó en su cama y empezó a leer y a tomar apuntes ya que  
Dumbledore,le había comprado un rollo de seiscientos metros de pergamino(que no parecían tantos.Al rato ya tenía unos veinte maleficios y sus contra-maleficios apuntados y para cuando lo llamó su tía ya tenía unos cuarenta y ocho más las maldiciones imperdonables. Bajó, cenó rápido y sin  
decir una palabra. Cuando terminó de cenar subió y le escribió a Ron y Hermione contándole lo sucedido detalladamente aunque también le envió los parches para comunicarse con ellos cuando quisiera.Abrió los regalos y pusó todo ordenadamente.A Falcore lo puso al lado de Hedwid y probó el regalo de Arabella.Vió todo el libro y pensó en visitar Bulgaria,para ver si veía a  
Krum.  
  
-A bulgaria.Dijo Harry  
  
Pero lo que vió no le gustó ,dado que Igor Karkarov estaba siendo torturado por Voldemort.Pensó que quería estar en su habitación y al segundo notó que estaba en la cama.Probó el regalo de Mundungus y puso un aviso a la Orden del Fénix, que Voldemort y al menos trece mortífagos estaban torturando a  
Igor Karkarov.Todo fue muy rápido primero llegó Mundungus y Arabella  
seguidos de Dumbledore con Sirius y Lupin.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado ,Harry?Preguntó este último.  
  
-Yo probé el regalo de Arabella y fui a Bulgaria.Cuando llegé oí gritos y me escondi detrás de una piedra.Ví a Voldemort y sus mortífagos torturando  
a Igor Karkarov.  
  
-Harry ,he hablado con Fudge y me ha dejado que vengas a Howgarts mañana  
mismo.A las doce y media en la puerta de tu casa.  
  
-¿Ya cree Fudge que Voldemort ha vuelto?  
  
-No, pero he avisado a varia gente del ministerio.Severus con ayuda de otros está quitando a los dementores de sus dominios de Azkabán y Hagrid y  
Madame Maxime han ido a buscar a los gigantes desterrados. Hasta mañana  
Harry.  
  
-Hasta mañana..Dijo mientras toda la Orden del Fénix iba desapareciéndose.  
  
Harry se acostó y tuvo un sueño muy extraño .Vió a su padre y su madre  
jugando con un bebé que debía ser el ,en un gran valle,también estaban  
Sirius,Remus,Minerva,Dumbledore y Arabella .Supuso que era el valle de  
Godric ,pues hay era  
  
donde había vivido. + Harry ,hijo,mira esta es una piedra que al decir las palabras :Juntus  
Varius se fusionará con tu varita para darle un poder inimaginable.La piedra la voy a colocar aquí en esta casa.Ya le he hecho un hechizo para  
que solo la puedan coger los herederos de Griffindor.Además es indestructible.Vió que la piedra era de dos colores.El rojo y el dorado.  
+ James ,otra vez hablando con Harry.No, si cada vez estás más de maniconmio.Dijo Sirius.Lily te está influyendo demasiado.Jajajaja.Ante esto  
todos se rieron.Pero Harry se durmió .  
  
A mitad de la noche unos picotazos le despertaron. Eran Hedwid,Pig ,tres lechuzas de Howgarts,y una negra que no conocía.Primero cogió a Pig y leyó.  
Querido Harry: Muchísimas felicidades,Hermione no ha ido a visitar a Krum,eso es fenomenal  
por que ese tipo es demasiado raro.¿Te ha dolido la cicatriz?Le he preguntado a mi padre que que era la Órden del Fénix y me ha contado todo  
lo que sabía y cuando le he dicho todo lo que me dijiste se ha quedado  
alucinado pues eres el miembro más joven que participa en la Órden.Mi hermano Percy es ahora el secretario de Fudge y a papá lo han ascendido.Ten cuidado por que los gemelos te han puesto una caja pero no me han dejado  
abrirla.  
Recuerdos .Ron  
  
Abrió el regalo de Ron y vió que era ¡¡UN EQUIPO ENTERO DE QUIDDICHT!!  
  
-Caray ,Ron.Voy a ver que me han puesto los gemelos.Abrió una caja que le había traido Pig y vió veinte caramelos longuilingüinos y más cosas con sus efectos primarios y secundarios apuntados .Por lo menos había unas ciento treinta bromas nuevas y debieron de hacerle un hechizo para que por dentro  
fuera enorme .  
  
-Fantástico,menos mal que han utilizado bien el dinero..-Abrió una de las  
lechuzas y reconoció la letra irregular de Hagrid.  
  
Hola Harry:  
  
Dumbledore me ha contado todo .Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.He conocido a mi madre, Harry.Todos los gigantes se han puesto de nuestro lado.Te veré en Howgarts.Dumbledore me ha dejado hacer magia y me ha comprado una varita.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Abrió el regalo y vió las habituales tartas de Hagrid. Cogió la otra carta  
de Howgarts y vió que había un sobre más que de costumbre :  
  
Querido señor Potter:  
  
Se le recuerda que el día 1 de septiembre empiezan las clases.El expreso de  
  
Howgarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana en la estación King´s  
  
Cross, andén nueve y tres cuartos.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Subdirectora  
  
La otra carta decía:  
  
Estimado señor Potter:  
  
Se le comunica que ha sido aceptado en una de las vacantes del puesto de  
  
prefecto en la casa Griffindor.  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
-¿¿¿¿QUÉ????  
  
La última carta de Howgarts ponía:  
Querido Harry: Como Albus me ha dicho que ya te ha contado todo ...lo siento pero estoy muy nerviosa y no se como empezar.Como ya te ha dicho soy tu madrina pero la verdadera razón es la que te voy a contar.Mi hija era la mejor amiga de tu madre y era la novia de Sirius.Iba a ser tu madrina pero ese mismo día unos cuantos mortífagos la atacaron y no pudo llegar a tiempo por lo que  
Lily me nombró tu madrina.  
Te quiere M.McGonagall Junto a esto venía un regalo envuelto con un papel de snichts y escobas.  
Vió que era un tablero de ajedrez nuevo.Último modelo.  
+ Gracias,madrina.  
  
Y la última carta decía:  
  
Hola Harry:  
  
Supongo que ya conocerás a Atenea .Es un regalo de mis padres por haberme  
  
nombrado prefecta.Espero que te guste mi regalo.He estado de vacaciones en Grecia.Todo es fenomenal ,deberías de venir por aquí.No he ido a la casa de  
Viktor.  
Besos  
  
Hermione  
  
Vio que era un libro en el que estaba el árbol genealógico de todos los grandes magos y su vida ,ilustradas con sus fotos. A la mañana siguiente se  
levantó temprano y recogió todas las cosas que tenía en su habitación . Bajó a desayunar ya que tenía que informar a los Dursley de que no volvería  
a casa hasta el verano.  
  
-Tío Vernon.Hoy me voy y no volveré más.  
  
-¿Cómo te irás?  
  
-Vendrán a buscarme por medios muggles.Ante la última palabra tío Vernon  
gruñó  
  
-¿A qué hora?  
  
-A las doce y media .- A las doce, Harry ,salió con todas sus cosas a la  
calle y esperó hasta que a las doce y veintinueve llegó Dumbledore.  
  
-Hola Harry ¿Cómo estás?  
  
-Muy bien abuelo.  
  
-Vamos a la madriguera.  
  
-¿Cómo vamos a ir?  
  
-¿Sabes desaparecerte?  
  
-Sí,venía en uno de los libros que me diste y he aprendido.Pero no tengo permiso para hacer magia.Ni permiso para aparecerme,además la práctica es  
una cosa y la teoría otra.  
  
-He consegido un permiso especial de Fudge para que tú,Ron y Hermione  
podais hacer magia.  
  
-Vale .A la de tres.Una,dos y tres.  
  
-Mobilimicorpus ande madriguera os Weasley .Dijeron los dos al unísono. A  
la centésima de segundo estaban en el comedor de los Weasley.  
  
-Hola Albus.Hola Harry ¿Cómo habeís venido?  
  
-Desapareciéndonos, por supuesto.  
  
-¿¿¿¿CÓMOOOOOOOOOOOOO?????? .Harry no sabe desaparecerse.  
  
-Sí que sé.  
  
-Pero si eso es magia avanzadísima.  
  
-Pero un miembro de la Orden del Fénix y descendiente de Godric Griffindor  
si que puede.  
  
-¿Harry es descendiente de Griffindor?  
  
-Sí,Molly y es mi bisnieto.Sube a la habitación de Ron y dile que baje.Nos  
tenemos que ir para llamar a la señorita Granger.  
  
Harry subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Ron.  
  
-Hola Ron.¿cómo estás?  
  
-Muy bien .Hermione me ha mandado una carta diciéndome que es prefecta.  
  
Harry se puso colorado y dijo:  
  
-A..a mí también...me han nombrado prefecto.  
  
-¿¿¿QUÉ???  
  
-El día de mi cumpleaños McGonagall me mandó una carta.Pero renunciaré si  
tu quieres.  
  
-No, así le podrás quitar puntos a Slytherin.Dijo Ron con una maliciosa  
sonrisa.  
  
-Vamos para abajo ya.  
  
-Sí,será mejor.  
  
-Hasta luego hijo.Dijo la señora Weasley a Ron.  
  
-Hasta luego mamá.  
  
-Primero tú, Harry.Harry cogió un poco de polvos Flu y dijo "A la casa de  
Hermione" y desapareció.  
  
Harry se encontró en lo que debía de ser el comedor de la casa de Hermione.  
  
-Hola Hermione.Estás muy guapa.Dijo Harry poniéndose colorado además de  
sentir un cosquilleo que solo había sentido al ver a Cho Chang , y era  
verdad. Ya no tenía el pelo enmarañado y se notaba más que nunca la disminución de sus dientes,además de que su cuerpo estaba desarrollado a  
más no poder  
  
-Gracias ,tu tampoco estás nada mal Harry.Dijo Hermione tan fresca.  
  
-¿Me dejas tu insignia de prefecto Hermione?  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-Es porque a ti y a mí nos han nombrado prefecto y a Ron no.  
  
-Vale.Pero no se que vas a hacer con ella.  
  
-Pues muy fácil.Duplicarium.Dijo Harrry señalñalando la insignia de  
Hermione.De la varita de Harry salió un rayo de luz azul y dijo:  
  
-Ya tenemos otra para Ron.  
  
-¿Como lo has conseguido?.Ese hechizo no lo tenemos que aprender en  
Howgarts.Pero ¡No tenemos permiso para hacer magia!  
+ No te preocupes Hermione ,Dumbledore nos ha conseguido un permiso  
oficial para hacer magia.  
+ De todas maneras has estudiado mucho,se te nota más intelectual.  
  
-Normal,porque un miembro de la Orden del Fénix tiene que saber mucho más  
que las demás personas.Dijo Dumbledore que acababa de llegar con Ron.  
  
-¿Cómo vamos a ir a Howgarts,abuelo?  
  
-Con un hechizo que solo sabemos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.Se  
llama el encantamiento trasladarium.  
  
-Ya me acuerdo.Dijo Harry.Sirve para traslasdar tu cuerpo y el de dos  
personas más como mucho al lugar que tu quieras.  
  
-Yo me llevaré a Ron y tú a Hermione Harry.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado. Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho. Mándenme rewiews para actualizar con más continuidad. También pueden mandar mensajes a vzarzogomez@terra.es 


	2. 2De vuelta a Howgarts

Capítulo 2 De regreso a Howgarts  
  
-De acuerdo.Trasladium ma corpe et el di Hermione os Howgarts.  
  
-Harry notó una sensación como la de un traslador y al momento estaban en la puerta de Howgarts .A su lado aparecieron Ron y Dumbledore ,este tocó y  
dijo:  
  
-Soy Albus y vengo con el señor Harry Potter.  
  
-Toma Ron .Dijo Harry entregándole la insignia de prefecto.Mientras la  
madrina de Harry abría la puerta.  
  
-Yo no la necesito ,es tuya.  
  
-No es que he hecho un hechizo para que se duplicaran y esta es para ti.  
  
-Muchas gracias Harry.Ya he superado a Fred y a George en algo.  
  
-Id a vuestra sala común y cuando tengaís todo ordenado venid a mi despacho  
Subieron hasta donde estaba el cuadro de la señora gorda y dijeron a la  
vez.  
  
-¿Cuál es la contraseña?  
  
-No me gustaría tener que hacer eso pero.........Accio Veritaserum. Un bote  
de color morado llegó a las manos de Harry y dijo :  
  
-Pero Harry su uso es muy vigilado por el ministerio.  
  
-Yo creía que sabías que solo es vigilada cuando se le aplica a seres  
vivos.Respondió Harry a Hermone.  
  
-Jajajaja-Harry sabe más que Hermione ,Harry sabe más que Hermione...-  
Empezó a canturrear Ron.  
  
-.¡Callaos!Tomeseló señora ,le sentará muy bien.  
  
La señora gorda accedió y se lo tomó  
  
-¿Cuál es la contraseña?  
  
-Godric Griffindor.  
  
-Gracias.Finite potions Veritaserum,Obliviate .Dijo señalando a la señora  
gorda .Godric Griffindor.Dijo Harry y la puerta se abrió dejando ver la  
sala común.Fueron a la habitación de los chicos y de las chicas respectivamente.Harry puso a Falcore en la mesita de noche mientras Ron lo admiraba.Cuando terminaron de preparar las cosas. Harry y Ron bajaron a la  
sala común donde ya los esperaba Hermione.  
  
-Sabes ya mucho más que yo Harry.  
  
-Es verdad, debe de haberte costado aprender todos esos hechizos y además  
sabes trasladarte.  
  
-Ya, y en un libro me venían las maldiciones imperdonables y me las he  
aprendido.  
  
-¿¿QUÉ??  
  
- Y otro hechizo que se llamaba MORTUS LENTUS.Es una mezcla entre el AVADA KEDABRA y el CRUCIO pero tiene cura con una poción .Vamonos ya al despacho  
de Dumbledore.Dijo al ver la cara de sus amigos.  
  
-Bajaron y al lado de la gárgola estaba Snape hablando con Dumbledore.  
  
-Hola chicos.CARAMELOS DE LIMÓN CON PIÑA.La gárgola se hizo a un lado y  
Dumbledore entró en la habitación y se sentó en su silla mientras  
Snape,Hermione,Ron y Harry hacían lo mismo.  
  
-Harry al hacerte Voldemort esa maldición te transmitió varios poderes.Uno como ya sabes es el de la lengua parsél pero Severus supone que a esta edad tu deberías estar desarrollando el de hacer magia sin la varita.Ante esto el profesor Snape y yo nos hemos hecho voluntarios de entrenarte para que  
domines este poder a la perfección.¿Quieres decir algo?  
  
-Sí.en ese momento le iba a decir a Snape que si estaban en el mismo bando  
se tenían que llevar bien.Pero Harry paró de golpe.Le empezó a doler terriblemente la cicatriz y vió en un sueño que la marca tenebrosa aparecía  
en la casa de los Weasley.Y  
  
un grito espantoso.En ese punto ,Harry se quedó incosciente.  
  
A la media hora se despertó y lo vió todo nublado.Le debían de haber  
quitado las gafas.Una voz que reconoció como la de Ron dijo:  
  
-Señora Pomfrey.Harry ya se ha despertado.  
  
En ese momento llegó Dumbledore con McGonagall y Snape y este último dijo:  
  
-¿Qué te ha pasado ,Harry?  
  
-Me ha dolido la cicatriz y he visto La Madrigera debajo de la marca  
  
tenebrosa y al lado de ella estaban unos cuantos mortífagos.  
  
-¿¿¿¿QUÉ????  
  
Harry se puso la ropa en un momento y dijo  
  
- Snape llama a Remus,Arabella y Mundungus .Abuelo ,tu y yo iremos  
directamente a La Madriguera.  
  
-Yo también voy .Dijo Ron ,con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Tú no iras Ron.Hermione cuida de él.Dijo Harry.Ten cuidado Harry.Le dijo Hermione. Mobilimicorpus ande madriguera os Weasley. Otra vez estaba en el comedor de los Weasley,pero esta vez estaba todo destruido y parecía que la casa se iba a venir abajo.A su lado apareció Dumbledore.Harry visualizó a  
Ginny al otro lado del comedor.Corrió hacia ella y reconoció que tenía rasguños por todo el cuerpo y que tenía los sintomas de la maldición MORTUS  
LENTUS.Salió afuera y dijo:  
  
-Incendio,accio caldero,invocium ojos de basilisco,invocium pelos de unicornio.Cogió el caldero y lo puso encima del fuego,le echó los pelos de unicornio y los ojos de basilisco a la vez.Estuvo media hora preparando la poción .Cuando la terminó dijo:Duplicarium y al segundo siguiente había dos  
calderos.Uno se lo dio a Dumbledore y el otro lo cogió para dárselo  
  
personalmente a Ginny.  
  
-Toma Ginny ,te curarás.Ginny absorbió la poción que le había hecho Harry y  
  
recuperó el conocimiento.Lo primero que alcanzó a decir fue:  
  
-A sido El-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado.El ha matado a Bill.  
  
-No te preocupes Ginny y dijo:  
  
-Durmiten . Ginny entró en un sueño tranquilo.  
  
-Harry,Bill Weasley está muerto.Arthur fue al ministerio,los aurores están  
por llegar.Mejor que el que se lo diga a Ron seas tú.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo.Dijo Harry.Iré a Howgarts ahora mismo. trasladium ma corpe os Howgarts y cuando abrió los ojos vió que estaba en la sala común.  
Ron,Hermione venir un momento.Ron ,tu casa estaba destrozada y Ginny y Charlie estaban con los síntomas de la maldición MORTUS LENTUS.Pero como os  
dije antes estos tienen cura y hize una poción,ahora están bien.  
  
-¿Y Bill?¿Cómo está?Llegaba hoy de trabajar.  
  
-Lo...siento...Ron,pero Bill....está muerto.  
  
-Nooooooooooooooooooo  
  
-Lo siento Ron.Accio potion di insomnium. Bebetelá entera .Este cogió la  
botella y se la bebió de un solo trago.  
  
-Harry¿Cómo ha podido ser?  
  
-No se ,cuando llegé estaba todo destruido y Ginny y Charlie tirados por  
los suelos.Pero Bill ya estaba muerto.  
  
-Bonjour Harry  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Fleur?  
  
-Je suis la sustitute de Bill Weasley.Dijo sonrojándose,aunque con una  
expresión triste.  
  
-ah, Fleur.¿a ti te gustaba Bill?  
+ Sí,¿como lo sabías?  
+ El año pasado se te notó mucho.  
  
De verdad. Merci Harry.Hermione yo duermo contigo.  
  
-Hasta mañana ,Harry.Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Harry.Tú y Ron dormireís con Albus ,Remus y Sirius.  
  
-¡Bien!Mobilicorpus .Dijo Harry  
  
señalando a Ron.  
  
Capítulo 2 De regreso a Howgarts  
  
-De acuerdo.Trasladium ma corpe et el di Hermione os Howgarts.  
  
-Harry notó una sensación como la de un traslador y al momento estaban en la puerta de Howgarts .A su lado aparecieron Ron y Dumbledore ,este tocó y  
dijo:  
  
-Soy Albus y vengo con el señor Harry Potter.  
  
-Toma Ron .Dijo Harry entregándole la insignia de prefecto.Mientras la  
madrina de Harry abría la puerta.  
  
-Yo no la necesito ,es tuya.  
  
-No es que he hecho un hechizo para que se duplicaran y esta es para ti.  
  
-Muchas gracias Harry.Ya he superado a Fred y a George en algo.  
  
-Id a vuestra sala común y cuando tengaís todo ordenado venid a mi despacho  
Subieron hasta donde estaba el cuadro de la señora gorda y dijeron a la  
vez.  
  
-¿Cuál es la contraseña?  
  
-No me gustaría tener que hacer eso pero.........Accio Veritaserum. Un bote  
de color morado llegó a las manos de Harry y dijo :  
  
-Pero Harry su uso es muy vigilado por el ministerio.  
  
-Yo creía que sabías que solo es vigilada cuando se le aplica a seres  
vivos.Respondió Harry a Hermone.  
  
-Jajajaja-Harry sabe más que Hermione ,Harry sabe más que Hermione...-  
Empezó a canturrear Ron.  
  
-.¡Callaos!Tomeseló señora ,le sentará muy bien.  
  
La señora gorda accedió y se lo tomó  
  
-¿Cuál es la contraseña?  
  
-Godric Griffindor.  
  
-Gracias.Finite potions Veritaserum,Obliviate .Dijo señalando a la señora  
gorda .Godric Griffindor.Dijo Harry y la puerta se abrió dejando ver la  
sala común.Fueron a la habitación de los chicos y de las chicas respectivamente.Harry puso a Falcore en la mesita de noche mientras Ron lo admiraba.Cuando terminaron de preparar las cosas. Harry y Ron bajaron a la  
sala común donde ya los esperaba Hermione.  
  
-Sabes ya mucho más que yo Harry.  
  
-Es verdad, debe de haberte costado aprender todos esos hechizos y además  
sabes trasladarte.  
  
-Ya, y en un libro me venían las maldiciones imperdonables y me las he  
aprendido.  
  
-¿¿QUÉ??  
  
- Y otro hechizo que se llamaba MORTUS LENTUS.Es una mezcla entre el AVADA KEDABRA y el CRUCIO pero tiene cura con una poción .Vamonos ya al despacho  
de Dumbledore.Dijo al ver la cara de sus amigos.  
  
-Bajaron y al lado de la gárgola estaba Snape hablando con Dumbledore.  
  
-Hola chicos.CARAMELOS DE LIMÓN CON PIÑA.La gárgola se hizo a un lado y  
Dumbledore entró en la habitación y se sentó en su silla mientras  
Snape,Hermione,Ron y Harry hacían lo mismo.  
  
-Harry al hacerte Voldemort esa maldición te transmitió varios poderes.Uno como ya sabes es el de la lengua parsél pero Severus supone que a esta edad tu deberías estar desarrollando el de hacer magia sin la varita.Ante esto el profesor Snape y yo nos hemos hecho voluntarios de entrenarte para que  
domines este poder a la perfección.¿Quieres decir algo?  
  
-Sí.en ese momento le iba a decir a Snape que si estaban en el mismo bando  
se tenían que llevar bien.Pero Harry paró de golpe.Le empezó a doler terriblemente la cicatriz y vió en un sueño que la marca tenebrosa aparecía  
en la casa de los Weasley.Y  
  
un grito espantoso.En ese punto ,Harry se quedó incosciente.  
  
A la media hora se despertó y lo vió todo nublado.Le debían de haber  
quitado las gafas.Una voz que reconoció como la de Ron dijo:  
  
-Señora Pomfrey.Harry ya se ha despertado.  
  
En ese momento llegó Dumbledore con McGonagall y Snape y este último dijo:  
  
-¿Qué te ha pasado ,Harry?  
  
-Me ha dolido la cicatriz y he visto La Madrigera debajo de la marca  
  
tenebrosa y al lado de ella estaban unos cuantos mortífagos.  
  
-¿¿¿¿QUÉ????  
  
Harry se puso la ropa en un momento y dijo  
  
- Snape llama a Remus,Arabella y Mundungus .Abuelo ,tu y yo iremos  
directamente a La Madriguera.  
  
-Yo también voy .Dijo Ron ,con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Tú no iras Ron.Hermione cuida de él.Dijo Harry.Ten cuidado Harry.Le dijo Hermione. Mobilimicorpus ande madriguera os Weasley. Otra vez estaba en el comedor de los Weasley,pero esta vez estaba todo destruido y parecía que la casa se iba a venir abajo.A su lado apareció Dumbledore.Harry visualizó a  
Ginny al otro lado del comedor.Corrió hacia ella y reconoció que tenía rasguños por todo el cuerpo y que tenía los sintomas de la maldición MORTUS  
LENTUS.Salió afuera y dijo:  
  
-Incendio,accio caldero,invocium ojos de basilisco,invocium pelos de unicornio.Cogió el caldero y lo puso encima del fuego,le echó los pelos de unicornio y los ojos de basilisco a la vez.Estuvo media hora preparando la poción .Cuando la terminó dijo:Duplicarium y al segundo siguiente había dos  
calderos.Uno se lo dio a Dumbledore y el otro lo cogió para dárselo  
  
personalmente a Ginny.  
  
-Toma Ginny ,te curarás.Ginny absorbió la poción que le había hecho Harry y  
  
recuperó el conocimiento.Lo primero que alcanzó a decir fue:  
  
-A sido El-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado.El ha matado a Bill.  
  
-No te preocupes Ginny y dijo:  
  
-Durmiten . Ginny entró en un sueño tranquilo.  
  
-Harry,Bill Weasley está muerto.Arthur fue al ministerio,los aurores están  
por llegar.Mejor que el que se lo diga a Ron seas tú.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo.Dijo Harry.Iré a Howgarts ahora mismo. trasladium ma corpe os Howgarts y cuando abrió los ojos vió que estaba en la sala común.  
Ron,Hermione venir un momento.Ron ,tu casa estaba destrozada y Ginny y Charlie estaban con los síntomas de la maldición MORTUS LENTUS.Pero como os  
dije antes estos tienen cura y hize una poción,ahora están bien.  
  
-¿Y Bill?¿Cómo está?Llegaba hoy de trabajar.  
  
-Lo...siento...Ron,pero Bill....está muerto.  
  
-Nooooooooooooooooooo  
  
-Lo siento Ron.Accio potion di insomnium. Bebetelá entera .Este cogió la  
botella y se la bebió de un solo trago.  
  
-Harry¿Cómo ha podido ser?  
  
-No se ,cuando llegé estaba todo destruido y Ginny y Charlie tirados por  
los suelos.Pero Bill ya estaba muerto.  
  
-Bonjour Harry  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Fleur?  
  
-Je suis la sustitute de Bill Weasley.Dijo sonrojándose,aunque con una  
expresión triste.  
  
-ah, Fleur.¿a ti te gustaba Bill?  
+ Sí,¿como lo sabías?  
+ El año pasado se te notó mucho.  
  
De verdad. Merci Harry.Hermione yo duermo contigo.  
  
-Hasta mañana ,Harry.Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Harry.Tú y Ron dormireís con Albus ,Remus y Sirius.  
  
-¡Bien!Mobilicorpus .Dijo Harry  
  
señalando a Ron. 


End file.
